


Betting Is Bad For Your Health

by BandsAnime



Series: Wagers Man [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barnaby is more oblivious than a wall, Dumbledore still knows all, F/M, Flitwick regrets his life choices, Merula wants to hit Barnaby across the head, Sprout's even more enthusiastic about it than ever, basically the same tags as the last work in the series, established Bill Weasley/Female Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), except this time it's Penny/Barnaby, rated for language, there may be a Brandon Rogers reference or two, this is the most straight stuff I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandsAnime/pseuds/BandsAnime
Summary: The Penny/Barnaby edition of A Wager basically.





	Betting Is Bad For Your Health

I glanced at the teachers and noticed McGonagall and Snape had that weird look again. I paled before noticing who they were looking at.

I grinned. “So Penny, the professors are looking at you and Barnaby weirdly.”  
Penny almost spat out her pumpkin juice. “What?!”  
“Huh?” Barnaby asked, looking confused.  
Tonks peered up. “Yeah, they’re giving you two that weird look they gave Bill and Levi.”

Penny put her head on the table, horrified.

 

 

Minerva and Severus examined the group carefully.

“I swear we always do this by groups.” She said.  
“We do.” He confirmed.  
“What’s this?” Filius asked.  
“Mr Lee and Miss Haywood.” Severus answered.  
Pomona paid swift attention. “Penny?”  
“Those two couldn’t be more different.” Patricia snorted. “Be real.”  
“Sometime in March.” Minerva said, feeling confident. “Fifteen galleons.”  
“Valentine’s Day.” Severus replied. “Fifteen galleons.”  
“Valentine’s Day?” Filius asked, surprised.  
“It’s a wonderful day to confess to liking someone, is it not?” Albus smiled, eye twinkling knowingly.  
“Penny’s going to do something romantic.” Pomona decided. “Fifteen galleons.”  
“I think Mr Lee will initiate this one.” Filius shook his head. “Fifteen galleons.”

 

 

Penny sighed as she worked on her potion. The strange looks from the professors were wearing on her nerves. It didn’t help that Bill and Leviathan were exchanging these looks constantly. It was as though the telepathic communication between them had grown since the two got together. It had been creepy before and, contrary to what Andre believed, it was creepy now.

She shook her head then noticed Snape watching her like a hawk and groaned internally.

 

 

I watched Penny and Barnaby out of the corner of my eye before turning away, sighing.

“He’s too oblivious.” I decided.  
Bill nodded. “Yep.”  
“Should we do something or…?” I trailed off.  
“Nope.” He said.  
“Hey Levi, why do the teachers keep looking at me weirdly?” Barnaby asked suddenly.  
“No idea.” I lied.  
“Okay.” He nodded.

He turned back to Penny and I turned back to Bill. We’d figured out what the weird looks meant after we’d gotten together. The professors were at least arguing over whether or not two students would get together. It was actually kinda funny.

“Where’s Charlie when you need him?” Bill muttered.

 

 

“Oi, Lee!” A familiar voice exclaimed.  
Barnaby turned, smiling. “Hey, Merula. What’s up?”  
“When the fuck are you planning on confessing to Haywood?” Merula demanded.  
He blinked. “What?”  
“You heard me.” She hissed.  
“Confess what? Did I accidentally break something? What did I do?” He asked.  
“You’re dumber than Cain!” She scowled. “You like Penny, Penny likes you… Get a move on already!”  
“Of course I like Penny. She’s my friend.” Barnaby smiled.

Merula threw her hands up, letting out a muffled scream, before walking off.

“That was weird.” Rowan remarked.

 

 

Minerva sighed. “I don’t think it’s going to happen.”  
“Mr Lee is too oblivious.” Patricia agreed.  
“Now don’t give up yet.” Albus smiled. “There may be some hope for it yet.”  
“There will be roses.” Sybill said. “Five galleons.”  
“So it will happen?” Minerva asked hopefully.  
“Clearly.” Severus drawled.  
“Somehow, this is less stressful than the last bet.” Sinistra sighed.  
“Are they compatible?” Aurora asked.  
“You always ask this.” Bathsheda said.  
“Star sign compatibility is very important and –“ Aurora began.  
“It really isn’t.” Patricia sighed.

They all glanced at the Gryffindor table. The subjects of their conversation were talking animatedly.

“This is growing older than the Cain-Weasley debacle.” Severus decided.  
“Valentine’s Day is coming up soon.” Albus reminded him.

If anyone heard Filius sigh, they ignored it.

 

 

Penny raced around the room, working on something.

I arched an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”  
“Valentine’s Day is tomorrow!” She exclaimed.  
“So?” I asked.  
“I’ve been putting this off but it needs to get done!” She answered.  
“Are you planning on confessing to Barnaby?” I blinked.  
She whirled around. “How do you know about that?!”  
“I know everything.” I said.

She cursed and turned back around.

“What are you making?” I asked.  
“Can you transfigure me some red roses?” She asked.

The Hufflepuff tossed me some random things.

“I can do you one better and actually go get some red roses.” I offered. “There’s some growing in the Forbidden Forest, weirdly enough.”  
“Fine!” She exclaimed. “Thank you!”  
“No problem.” I shrugged, standing.

I left the Room of Requirement, nearly running into Bill.

“Come with me to the Forbidden Forest?” I asked.  
“Sure.” He shrugged. “Why?”  
“Penny wants some roses.” I explained.  
“She’s going to tell him?” He asked, hopefully.  
“Yes now let’s go.” I said.

We practically ran through the corridors.

 

 

“You call that a Valentine’s Card?!” Merula shrieked.  
“Uh, yes?” Barnaby winced.  
“For fuck’s sake, Lee!” She hissed.  
Rowan arched an eyebrow. “Why are you so interested anyway?”  
“Because I’m going to acquaint his face with an object used in the construction of houses if he fucks this up.” Merula said. “I’ve had enough of his obliviousness and his stupidity.”  
“That’s just mean.” The bookworm replied.  
“What’s your fucking point, Khanna?” She asked. “I _am_ mean.”  
“Exactly!” Rowan cried.  
“How do I make it better?” Barnaby asked suddenly.  
“Let me educate you on the language of love.” Merula replied, leaning over.

 

 

“What the fuck is all of this?” I asked.  
“Valentine’s decorations.” Bill answered.

Diego walked up to us and presented a bouquet of flowers.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” He smiled at me.  
“I don’t want no damn flower.” I told him.  
His smile faltered. “Why?”  
“Cuz I’m allergic. You want me to pass?” I lied.  
Bill wrapped an arm around me. “Also, she has a boyfriend.”

Diego paled and walked off. I snickered.

“Levi!” Penny yelled.  
“Yes, my dear Hufflepuff?” I asked.  
She joined us. “How do I do this?! I’m so nervous! What if he doesn’t like me back?!”  
I chuckled. “He likes you back. I’m sure of it.”  
“How can you be sure though?!” The Hufflepuff demanded. “He’s always going on about food or creatures and whilst it’s fucking adorable, it doesn’t help me in the slightest!”  
I gasped. “Did the pure, wholesome Penny just _swear_?”  
“Yes.” She snapped.  
“Penny, Barnaby looks at you like he looks at Hippogriffs.” Charlie joined them. “In other words, he likes you just as much as you like him so stop worrying your pretty little head about it.”

She glared and I fought the urge to laugh.

“Penny?” Barnaby asked from behind us.

We all turned to see Barnaby holding something. Merula was nearby, looking excited.

“I really like you!” Penny and Barnaby blurted at the same time. “Wait, what?”  
Penny swallowed. “I really like you, Barnaby. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

She gave him her gift.

He smiled. “I really like you too, Penny. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

He gave her his and Charlie cooed teasingly.

I hit him. “Don’t ruin this, you ginger fuck.”  
Bill frowned. “Isn’t that my nickname?”  
“Hush.” I insisted.

 

 

Minerva groaned. “Fuck you, Severus.”  
Severus smirked. “I know everything.”

She handed over the fifteen galleons.

Pomona blinked. “I don’t think either of us won, Filius.”  
“Nope.” Filius said.  
“I do believe I’m owed five galleons.” Sybill said.

Minerva scowled but handed the amount over.


End file.
